noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
The Previous Lord
|gender = Male |race =Noble |status = Entered Eternal Sleep (500 years ago) |occupation = Lord of the Nobles |affiliation = Nobles Lukedonia |firstappearance = Chapter 177 |lastappearance = Chapter 487 |anime= Noblesse: Beginning of Destruction |kvoice=Sang-Hyeon Eom (Noblesse: Beginning of Destruction) }} This Unnamed Noble was The Previous Lord (Kor. 전대 로드) and ruler of Lukedonia. He is said to have entered Eternal Sleep about 500 years before the start of the series along with some of the previous generation of clan leaders. His only child - Raskreia, succeeded the throne after his passing and is the current Lord of the Nobles. Appearance Unlike his daughter, he has long, blond hair that extends almost to his waist. His facial features are similar to Raskreia's. In the past he was shown to be dressed in a formal black attire similar to those worn by the current Clan Leaders. While appearing as the apparition that delivers his message, he is dressed in a long, flowing white robe. He appeared to be a fairly tall individual. Personality He was a kind, wise, magnanimous, blithe, and nonchalant person, trusting of everyone around him; befitting of a sage ruler. It was once stated that even though he could read the minds of the Clan Leaders, he never once did. He also had a liking for humans and their traditions. He truly cares about Raskreia's well being and wished for her to escape a life burdened by huge responsibilities. Despite his good intentions, he was misunderstood by the current lord. He had displayed a fatherly nature towards his daughter when she decided to seal Ragnarok. He materialized and started to nag his daughter, chiding her for behaving in an 'unladylike' manner. He especially favoured Rai and loved him so much that he left an imprint of his soul inside his shrine to speak with Rai once more and see him for the last time. Even his last wish was to meet Rai one last time. He chose Rai to be the Lord so that Rai could escape the fate of being a True Noblesse, as it seems that the life of True Noblesse is even harder than that of the Lord. He was also comical and humorous in life, calling Frankenstein "Peacock" in his message, who returned the favour by calling him an "old bugger" (albeit non-verbally). He also took things as they come and takes great pleasure in teasing Frankenstein. He serves as a great comic relief. Background The Previous Lord ruled over the Nobles for a long time, spanning several thousand years, such that he had seemingly forgotten his own age or for how long he had ruled. At some point in time, he fathered Raskreia, although her mother has yet to be mentioned in the story. Prior to Rai's disappearance 820 years ago, Rai was a favorite of his, as shown in his constant desire for Rai to succeed him as the next Lord of the Nobles, even though he already had an heir in his daughter, and has shown his persistence in the offer despite Rai's continual refusal. He was said to have paid multiple visits to Rai at his mansion during Rai's years of solitude there and summoned him to his throne room every once in a while to see how he was doing. On one of those visits to his throne room, he presented Rai with a set of the cross earrings which currently serve as a seal to restrain Rai's mighty power. At some point before going into eternal sleep, he and the previous leader of the Kertia Clan devised a way to split the power of his Soul Weapon Ragnarok, into two separate weapons. He then left one of these two weapons, which was filled with his remaining life force, within Rai's Shrine with a special message for him in the event that Rai did not return in time to see him before the eternal sleep. He then declared the area where Rai's mansion was located as the Forbidden Region where none were allowed to enter. The soul weapon he left for Rai was to restore his life force but he wanted his daughter to make the final decision. 500 years ago, he entered the eternal sleep along with some of the previous Clan Leaders except the six who later turned traitors and Gejutel, who he personally asked to stay behind in order to guide and assist Raskreia and the new generation of Clan Leaders. Plot Overview Relationships Nobles = |-| Modified Humans = |-| Humans = |-| Werewolves = |-| Powers & Abilities As the previous Lord of Nobles, he was the strongest among the all Nobles, with the exception of The Noblesse. Soul Prowess The Previous Lord's only shown ability is to manipulate parts of his souls and transfer them into the unique objects or places to send a message after his Eternal Sleep. Transferred soul do not talk like a recorded message, it can talk with livings like he is alive. Each message remembers the previous conversation. Soul Weapon 'Ragnarok:'His soul weapon Ragnarok is so powerful that the humans associate it with the end of the world. He divided his soul weapon into two with the help of Ragar Kertia so that the second soul weapon could store his life force and then transfer it to Rai. He left behind his soul's imprint within Rai's and his shrine bearing important messages for Rai. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Nobles Category:Deceased Characters Category:The Lord Category:Male